


Kinky Bots Doing Kinky Things II

by eerian_sadow



Series: A Long Term Arrangement [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bondage, D/s, Dominance and Submission, Electrical Stimulation, Kink, M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sex, Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-02 07:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief smut scenes involving Prowl and Sunstreaker (as they are presented in my series A Long Term Arrangement).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Face Down, Aft Up

Prowl put his hand on the back of Sunstreaker's head and pushed the golden mech face down onto the berth. The frontliner went willingly, submitting to the tactician's whim without even a wimper. Prowl smiled approvingly.

"Open your panel, Sunstreaker."

"Yes, sir." The reply was soft and content, and there was no hesitation as the artist opened the panel protecting his interface equipment.

"Do not move until I give you permission," Prowl instructed. Then he released his partner's head and moved his hands to the yellow mech's hips.

They both groaned as he slid his spike into the warrior's slick valve.


	2. Testing, 1, 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we add in some of that previously mentioned Sideswipe and Jazz for this 'verse.

Jazz lifted Sideswipe's left arm to the pair of cuffs hanging from the bolt in his wall and closed one of the restraints around the red mech's wrist. Then he lifted his berthmate's right at and restrained it the same way. Sideswipe tughed on the cuffs hard, testing their strength. Jazz waited for the younger mech's response--a confident nod--before continuing.

The saboteur kissed the frontliner affectionately on the lips, then moved down to Sideswipe's legs. Jazz stroked the white plating there as he looked back up at the red mech. "You remember the safe word?"

"Of course. You haven't managed to find anything that freaked me out that much, yet."

"All right. Just keeping the bases covered. I know we're still working stuff out." Jazz smiled and reached into his subspace. 

Sideswipe watched as the older mech pulled out a length of soft, silk rope. Jazz dragged it down the warrior's leg, teasing the sensors under the armor with the gentle touch. Once he reached the frontliner's knee, the saboteur stopped teasing and began wrapping the rope around the plating just above the joint. He looped the silk five times carefully leaving both ends long and dangling. Once he was pleased with the tightness of the rope around Sideswipe's leg, Jazz used the loose ends to pull the appendage up toward his bound hands.

The red mech's gaze followed, intently watching the black and white mech's every motion. His cooling fans activated as the saboteur threaded the ends of the rope through the ring on the wall that held the cuffs, pulling his leg up high enough that he was bent in half. Jazz knotted the rope around the ring to prevent slippage, then brought the long ends back down to the red mech's upper thigh. He looped the silk around the warrior's leg again, relieving some of the stress on the platin above the knee joint, before tying it off. 

Sideswipe's head lolled back against the wall as the saboteur removed a second rope from his subspace and began tying the other leg the same way. "Jazz, next time can we use the steel? I can barely feel this rope."

"That's the point, beautiful," Jazz replied as he lifted the leg up toward the wall ring. "It's supposed to be hard to detect, like being held in a force field. But we can change it up later."

The older mech finished tying him and Sideswipe tried to squirm experimentally, but all he managed was to rock back and forth on the small point of contact left by his position. 

The saboteur swatted his aft. "I'm not done yet. Hold still."

"Sorry." The red twin tried to duck his head submissively, but the position of his arms made it difficult.

Jazz stared at him for a moment before smiling again. "Still feeling things out. Open your panel, beautiful."

Sideswipe obeyed, and Jazz rewarded him by removing several small spheres from his subspace and sliding them into his valve. The red mech groaned as each sphere slid in, pushing the first further into his valve and stimulating more sensors with every push.

"I'm going to turn them on now," the sabotuer warned. "Don't let any of them fall out."

The red mech cried out as the spheres began sending small shocks of electricity into his sensor nodes.


	3. Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bluestreak and Groove. That's right. (fic coming soon!)

Groove gasped as Bluestreak slid one thumb into his valve. The sniper’s paused his exploration, looking up at the younger bot inquisitively. “Still okay?”

“Still okay,” the white and gold mech assured him. “Your hands are just colder than I expected.”

“Sorry.” The sniper smiled sheepishly, then moved his other hand to rest on his abdominal plating. “I’ll make sure I warm this one up for you.”

“Thanks.” Groove returned his smile, then thrust up into the other mech’s touch slightly. “This one will warm up if you start moving, though.”

“Yeah, it will.” Blue didn't move his thumb as he leaned forward and pressed a quick kiss to his partner’s lips. Groove’s whimpered protest was muffled by the action. When they broke apart, the silver mech gave the white and gold mech a wicked grin. “But now they should both be warm enough.”

“You're a tease,” Groove told him.

“You won't be saying that in a minute.” The Praxian leaned back so that he could see his partner’s valve again and moved his free hand to the well-lubricated orifice. Carefully, he slid his second thumb in opposite the first and spread the valve open.

Groove sighed softly. Then he cried out as Bluestreak lowered his mouth to the Protectobot’s valve and licked.


	4. Perfect View

_“I can’t wait til you’re back home.”_ Sideswipe’s voice held a note of something Jazz couldn’t quite pin down. _”I miss you.”_

“And here I thought you’d be happy to have some alone time.” The black and white mech smiled at the mech on his viewscreen. 

_”There’s alone time and there’s ten meta-cycles with you on the other side of the solar system.”_ The red mech pushed his lip out in a pout. _”Primus, Jazz, I can’t even self-service without thinking about you and getting all depressed.”_

“That’s strangely flattering.” Jazz chuckled softly. “But I’m here right now. You ain’t gotta be sad, if I’m watching you stroke your spike for me.”

The frontliner blinked. _”Are you serious?”_

“Frag yes, I’m serious.” The saboteur leaned back in his chair and rubbed two fingers over his modesty panel. “I’ll show you mine if you show me yours.”

 _”Oh, frag me.”_ Sideswipe leaned back in his own chair, mirroring his lover’s motions. _”What if someone walks in on us?”_

“We tell ‘em I was lonely and missed the nicest spike in this sector of the galaxy.” Jazz grinned. “What do you say?”

 _”I say you need to convince Blaster to put locks on the door for your next call.”_ The red mech let his panel slide back and slowly teased his spike to hardness.


End file.
